


Shut up and Dance with Me

by Trekkin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkin/pseuds/Trekkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short ficlet, slight AU oneshot where Kakashi and friends have a little too much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Dance with Me

Konoha was a shinobi village, an entire community comprised mostly of elite killers raised in combat for their entire lives. It was strong village that had survived numerous attacks and challenges and had been rebuilt from the ground up so many times that finding pieces of the foundation was almost an archeological achievement. It was not a place where you would expect to find frivolous entertainment or mind altering substances intended for pleasurable use. It was also home of the Ichiraku Club, an exclusive night club where even the most stoic of shinobi have been known to sit back, have a drink, and let loose.

Genma downed his fourth consecutive shot, go out they said, it will be fun they said. He dared to steal a glance at his very drunk and exuberant friends. "I can still see them." Shot number five went down like water and he motioned to the bar tender for another. How many of these things did he need to drink before the 'beer goggles' kicked in. Maybe there was no amount of alcohol that would fix the image before him.

Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin, the top of his class, an elite shinobi known for his horrible taste in literature and stoic personality was spinning his anbu vest above his head like a cowboy swinging his lasso while rocking his hips to beat of the music. "I've never known him to expend such energy outside of training," remarked Ebisu who was nursing his second drink. "When did this start?" Genma only groaned in response and slammed his head against the bar, "urmfg." Ebisu awkwardly rubbed his back. "They got here two hours ago," a much younger voice answered.

Itatchi Uchiha wasn't even old enough to enter the establishment, but the rules seemed pretty loose for heroes of the village and his older teammates had assured the bouncer their designated driver wouldn't be drinking. Ever the good child Itachi was quietly sipping a Virgin Mary while trying very hard to politely ignore the gaggle of older women gathered around his chair. The young teen excused himself and moved to Ebisu's other side. "Kakashi-teichou was upset with a new mission assignment" His shoulders drooped as he glumly added, "Gai suggested he needed a night out. Tenzou-senpai and I were somehow involved. We met Genma along the way." Clearly the young ninja, still in his full anbu outfit, did not want to be there. "I was supposed to be home right after training to watch my little brother." 

Ebisu felt such pity for the poor kid, perhaps he could convince the Copy Nin and his friends it was time to go. Konoha's greatest instructor looked out at the dance floor. Tenzou was twerking in front of Might Gai who saw an opportunity and used it to slap the anbu member's rear end in time with the music while loudly chanting, "Springtime of youth! Springtime of Youth!" There were some missions far outside his abilities, retrieving those three was one of them.

"Senpais? It is past my curfew. Sen…pai." Ebisu left Genma to his despair and pushed his glass towards the younger ninja. "I think it's time you experience your first drink."

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful talented friend did a fanart for this fic, link is below :)  
> http://lightningrain.deviantart.com/art/Happy-New-Years-Our-Dear-Konoha-Ninja-582401268


End file.
